Her Insufferable Partner
by PotterheadAna02
Summary: Set Post War, Hermione, Draco, and the rest come back for their eighth year. How will the aftermath of the War affect the now-friendly relationship between the two? Will they be brought closer than ever, or will their egos and the Wizarding culture steeped in tradition shatter their growing closeness?
1. Daydreams

Disclaimer: Owning Harry Potter isn't child's play. And this game I can't play, try as hard as I may.

* * *

**Written for the 'Stratified Agate' Challenge thrown by Lamia in the Dark.**

**Pairing: Dramione**

* * *

Hermione Granger was in a furious mood.

She had been trying to read her Ancient Runes textbook valiantly for the past hour in her cosy little nook in the library which she so _wonderfully_ had to share with His Pompousness Draco Malfoy, sarcasm intended, as he had fixated upon her spot in the entirety of the library. She had protested at first, but the dialogue had gone like so:

"_No, Malfoy, absolutely not. This isn't going to happen."_

"_But why not?"_

"_Because you...you're insufferable!"_

"_Ah, do you say that just because I'm a Malfoy? You still doubt my integrity even after it has clearly been proven that my family was not a follower of that arsehole? We were __threatened__, Granger, if that means anything to you."_

"_I...I didn't mean that."_

"_Sure as hell you didn't. It's fine. Keep your harshness to yourself."_

"_No Malfoy, wait...alright you can share my table. But do __not__ ever disturb me-why are you laughing?"_

"_You waltzed into offering me your table! Thanks so much, Granger! I didn't know you __wanted__ me so desper-"_

_WHACK._

"_Do you want the table or not?"_

"_You hit me!"_

"_Yes or no?"_

"_Fine, I do."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay!"_

"_Ferret."_

"_Beaver."_

She caught herself smiling and immediately wiped the sappy smile off her face, scowling as she glanced up yet again to see him sitting arm-to-arm with Daphne Greengrass. Their heads were bent together and he was whispering into her ear, as she giggled and looked at him in adoration.

Silly panda.

She had grown increasingly irritable since he had started appearing at Daphne's side for the past week or so. She'd snapped at Harry and Ron (whom she had awkwardly told she loved him like a brother and had been relieved to hear the same rush of words, after which they'd laughed amiably) when they had suggested she get some sleep. When Ginny asked her how her sharing of the table with Malfoy was, she had spoken a very nasty word, after which the redhead had raised her eyebrows.

"You have the hots for him." Ginny had remarked slyly.

She did _not_, thank you very much. After all, it was Draco Malfoy.

He was arrogant. He poked fun at others and was a manipulative little ferret. He was unnecessarily sarcastic and loved tormenting her. He'd always pop around her practically every time except for when she was in the loo, or the Common Room. Smug little prat, he sashayed his grades at people just for the sake of feeling superior.

What did Greengrass see in him anyway?

Admittedly, he was rather smart. Articulate to a frightening degree, he had a proclivity for being brutally honest about her bad hair days, or when he'd score more than her. He always had a storehouse a verbal equivalent of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and though she'd never admit it, Hermione secretly loved it when he'd lash dryly out at a Slytherin holding a bias against her for being a Muggleborn. Not that she was a damsel in distress, but the look of puzzlement on the person's face, even as the person in question himself and stalked off a good hundred feet away, turning into slow comprehension was far too enjoyable. He would get surprisingly talkative about things as random as penguins and his favourite word was 'omnishambles'.

But not that _Daphne_ knew these things. She probably liked him just for his looks, or lack of them.

Okay, maybe if she squinted and dimmed the light a bit, _maybe_, he could be called okay-looking. Well, to be honest, better than _just_ okay-looking. His hair seemed to glow angelically when he'd flop his head down on her books and insisted on debating whether Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks were a couple or not. His face was long and sculpted, his cheekbones standing out when he frowned in thought. His hands were pretty, funnily enough. Well-kept nails and slim fingers. She'd noticed this when he'd pointed out her mistakes in their Potions assignment. His build was strong, yet not beefed up. Lean, and not scrawny. She'd learnt this when he'd supported her when she sprained her ankle and assisted her to the Hospital Wing. His eyes were pools of mystery, flickering blue, grey and silver, sparkling when she'd engage him in a war of wits and almost opaque when someone would whisper something looking at him and turn away hastily. His smile was a rare occurrence, something she'd been gratified to observe she was a sole recipient of. He did smirk, or grin lazily at people, but he smiled only with her. It transformed his face, softening the edges and quirking his lips...

Hermione shook her head. Was she just thinking about Draco Malfoy's _smile_? Merlin, she needed to get herself checked. She looked up from her book when Daphne laughed in a tinkling voice and spoke firmly, "Do you two mind? People come to the library to _study_."

Nodding, Daphne smiled apologetically and got up, "I'll see you later, Drake." Squeezing his hand, she waved to the scowling Gryffindor and walked away. He looked after the girl as she walked off and Hermione flicked a page, remarking, "Looks like somebody called Cupid."

Draco swivelled his head toward her and groaned, "Must you be such a Trelawney? I'm just a friend of hers."

Attributing the swell in her heart to a burp, she shrugged, "I say what I observe, _Drake_."

Rolling his eyes, he smirked, "She's been calling me that since she was four. We're family friends, Granger."

"So, there isn't any woman in your life now?" she questioned, hoping to hide the irritating tremble in her voice.

"Just you, Granger." He grinned lazily and stood up, announcing, "I'll go get my bag."

He stepped a foot and turned back at her, "Don't leave just yet, I need my partner." Smiling, he strode off.

Hermione broke into a smile and gazed absently at his retreating figure. Looking down at her lap, she groaned as she remembered the Runes book.

It was going to be a _long_ study session.

* * *

**A/N**:

Hey guys, and this is the first chapter to what I plan on making a multichap, with oneshots and drabbles about Dramione. It'll focus mainly on their eighth year.

The cover art is my first attempt at any such art, hehe!

Thoughts and reviews are highly appreciated!

~Ana


	2. Even Wrong Feels Right

**Disclaimer**: Owning Harry Potter isn't child's play. And this game I can't play, try as hard as I may.

* * *

**Written for the 'Stratified Agate' Challenge thrown by Lamia in the Dark.**

**Pairing: Dramione**

* * *

Hermione was sure. Something was wrong.

Draco Malfoy was becoming unreal. He was unnaturally nice with her, and she had her hackles risen up, prepared for any surprise buckets of water on her head, or a handful of Bulbuster Frogs in her bag. She knew he had changed, yes sure, but you couldn't blame her if she felt antsy around him, especially when he would glance up at her in the middle of an assignment, thinking furiously as he gazed at her with his disturbingly piercing gaze.

Something was wrong.

He had surely slipped something into her sandwich, or maybe the elves had messed up and mixed some potion into her food, because hello, what other explanation was there that each time she read a text on dragons, an annoying blond head bobbed in her vision, drawling and grinning at her? Moreover, she was developing a sudden breathlessness when he'd lean in and point out a spelling error in a book, or whisper a remark that ridiculed someone at a distance. It was probably his stupid musk cologne that made her all light-headed.

Something was wrong.

She'd never supposed that she would ever devote this much space in her brain to Draco Malfoy, trying to figure out the mystery behind his swirling eyes, or his seemingly _perfect_ hair, or his soft absent smiles that he smiled when he doodled in his book.

Something was wrong.

But frankly, Hermione was tired of being right all the time.

* * *

**A/N:**

Did someone call for an update? Here ya go. I really appreciate all reviews, follows and favourites so far.

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer**: Nope, only the story's mine.

* * *

**Written for the Stratified Agate challenge. **

**Challenge: Pairing having a moment in the rain.**

* * *

Hogwarts was split in two vastly contrasting moods that night.

The Gryffindor region was bursting with pomp, joy and hysteria. After all, they had won the _last_ match of Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts. After the War. Against Slytherin. By just the skin of their teeth. Okay, Draco Malfoy was innocent and all, but still, they'd _won_. Cheers and whoops could be heard from three corridors away.

The Hufflepuffs were very joyous, the match ending in no fouls and all-in-all a spectator friendly match. They burst open Butterbeer and sang and played games through the night.

The Ravenclaws were the happiest of all, as they could finally get back to their riddles and puzzles and not have enthusiastic cheerleaders thrusting red or green flags at them at every corner.

The Slytherins were a curious lot. Most of them were relieved to find all their limbs and bones attached and were proud to have given a fight to the end to the admittedly well-deserving Gryffindors. But amidst their mimicking and jokes, their leader Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

It was a worried Blaise Zabini who had made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room and winced when he heard their yells and catcalls from behind the Fat Lady.

"Yes dear?" sighed the portrait.

"I'd like to meet Potter." He replied loudly, trying to be heard over the noise.

"Password." She shrugged.

"I am a _Slytherin_! How am I supposed to know the Gryffindor password?" he remarked sardonically.

"No password, no entry." insisted the woman.

Blaise groaned, "I don't want to _enter_, I want to meet _Potter_!"

"Until you say the password dear, I can't let you in! Oh, my beauty past compaaaaaare..." the Fat Lady started singing and Blaise tried the last trick in the book short of going all Sirius Black on the portrait.

"_Potter! Open up!_" bellowed Blaise and banged his fists on the wall.

Pinning her hands on her ears, The Fat Lady scurried out of her portrait and a few minutes later, she settled back on her pedestal, snootily looking away from the flushed Blaise, swinging open to reveal Harry.

"Zabini!" he exclaimed.

"Celebrating with full gusto, I see." He drawled, leaning against the wall as Harry replied, "We did win, Zabini. And hurry up, Hermione's got the next chance at Spin The Acid Pop."

He immediately stood up straight and spoke worriedly, "Wait, what? She's there?"

Frowning, Harry replied, "Of course she is! Is something the matter?"

Blaise muttered hurriedly, "Call her out. Fast, please."

Eyeing the boy confusedly, Harry whispered the password and leaning in, yelled out to Hermione who arrived in a flutter. Hermione emerged with a huge red hat on her hat that tinkled with every shake of her head, bells dangling off of it.

"Blaise!" she yelped and quickly pulled her hat off, smiling sheepishly. "All alone? How's Captain Sourpuss?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her tone.

"That's what I've come here for! We can't find him anywhere, and since you two are joint at the hip these days, I assumed you'd know where he is." explained Blaise exasperatedly.

Surprised, Hermione didn't react to the not-so-subtle dig and immediately turned to Harry.

"Harry, where's it?" she whispered.

Startled and still pondering over Blaise's words, Harry asked, "Wh-what?"

Darting a glance at the impatient Slytherin, she rolled her eyes, "The...you know!"

"Um, I don't really?" he guessed.

"For God's sakes, the Map!" she rolled her eyes and he nodded, turning to go inside when she added, "Get my umbrella too!"

"What Map? And an umbrella?" asked Blaise.

"Well, it's raining and he could be outside too, so the umbrella. Where have you people seen?" she neatly sidestepped the first question and the boy, consumed with worry, didn't notice it.

"We've checked the library, changing room, showers, everywhere!" replied Blaise, looking up as Harry stepped out, tucking a paper away in his pocket. Handing Hermione an umbrella, he remarked, "Well, I think he's definitely not in the library, changing room or showers, but it's just a...gut instinct." He carefully enunciated his words and looked at Hermione. She immediately understood he hadn't been able to see much with the hordes of joyous students inside, and probably couldn't with Blaise around.

"Well, you boys head off to every place where he could be...I'll go out in the meanwhile." She grabbed the umbrella and looked up as she didn't hear a response.

"What's the matter?" she asked the two boys, the Slytherin seemingly engrossed in the carvings on the wall.

"Well, um...you see, why don't I come with you? It's dark and raining outside anyway-" began Harry.

"And that makes me weak? Harry, I fought Voldemort beside you, please, spare me the facade. I know it'll be slightly awkward for you boys, but this is Draco we are talking about. I think you might as well become united for his sake. Goodness knows where the dramatist went to sulk!" admonishing the two, Hermione threw her hands up in the air, not noticing her slip of tongue, and whirled around, stalking away.

"Did she just call him Draco?" gaped Blaise.

"Yep." muttered Harry in surprise.

"Whoa." They mumbled in unison and suddenly seemed to recall why she had said 'Draco'.

"Come on, let's go." Blaise gestured toward a random corridor and shrugging, Harry followed him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy scurrying down the steps to the Great Hall. "Maybe he's plain hungry and fell asleep there..." mused the girl but stopped as she saw the door firmly locked.

"He's not here either! Where could he go.." she frowned and gasped as a memory came rushing to her mind.

"_What do you keep humming that song for, Granger? It's very annoying." complained Draco one day as he turned his head toward her as they sat beneath a tree one lazy Saturday afternoon. Hermione had come down to relax and write some compositions while Harry and Ron spent some time with their girlfriends Ginny and Lavender on a double date, and expectedly enough, Draco Malfoy had popped his sunny blonde head at her as she had barely even settled down. She read the book while he simply lay down on the grass beside her, looking up at the clouds and occasionally, when she didn't realise, glancing at her too, a companionable silence between the two._

"_Wh-oh! I'm sorry. It's just...I happen to like the song very much, Malfoy." She smiled apologetically. _

"_Really? What's it about?" he asked her, resting on his elbow as he turned his body to face her fully._

_Closing her book, she shrugged and replied, "Well...that's the beauty of it, it's open to interpretation. It could mean something liberating to someone, or a source of venting out their frustration to someone else. It's astonishing, really." _

"_I see...but why were you humming it while you were writing a story?" he prodded._

"_Well, I find it...oh, how do I explain!" she pondered and he broke in, "It makes you feel as though it's meant just for you? Like it encompasses every emotion you feel and almost as though it waits just for you to sing it?"_

"_Well, yes! Word for word!" she exclaimed and he smiled, flopping down on his back and looking up at the clouds._

"_I'd guessed as much. You see, just like you feel about that song of yours, I have a thing too. Only, it's...wait, I'll show it to you." He leapt up and held out his hand as she looked up at him sceptically. _

"_Where are you going to take me?" she asked uncertainly, as against her better judgment, she accepted his proffered hand which had been soft and strong, not that she cared about his hand or anything._

"_You won't know unless you go there, Granger!" He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow him. Sprinting behind him, their heels kicking up dirt and clods of mud, he led her to a secluded little spot under the Quidditch stands and a bit far off the grounds. It overlooked a portion of the Lake, gave a picturesque view of the castle and was green, cosy and personal. _

"_Malfoy, this is...beautiful!" Hermione gasped, looking out at the Lake as he sat down on a rock._

"_I know. I discovered it that one day when Potter tricked me into falling off my broom. When I'd lain there on the ground, I'd seen a glimpse of the Lake when the curtain had fluttered under the stands. Then, just as soon, it'd covered the scenery. Later I'd retraced my steps and actually, do you remember that tree we turned at? It's kind of a red herring. You have to be __really__ determined to reach this spot to push away the branches, step under the hanging roots and tread over those rocks to reach here." He replied._

_Nodding, she sat down beside him and asked him, "How many people drop by?"_

"_Only me. No one ever really has had the motivation to come here. It makes it all the more unique, really. Lets me be with myself, and I can't complain...though, you're always welcome to be here whenever you wish to." He replied and added gently, when he noticed her slight discomfort at disturbing his solace._

"_Just don't bring Potter or Weasley or Firehead here." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes and smiled at him..._

That's it!

He had to be there. With a spur of enthusiasm, she gripped her umbrella, popped it open, and treaded out into the relentless rain. Her shoes fell with a squelch in the mud as she crossed the field and ducked her head under the flapping cloth of the stands.

"Malfoy?" she called out, alternating between looking up to save herself from a knock to the head by a branch and looking down to avoid stumbling. Whacking away a stray twig with her umbrella, she kept walking determinedly.

"Malfoy, are you there?" she shouted, her frustration mounting every second. She was starting to get a bit nervous now, her mind furiously overthinking why he wasn't answering. Turning at the tree, she called, "Malfoy, are you ther-ah!" she let out a shriek as she slipped on a wet patch of grass and almost felt the rocks slamming into her back as she fell. Surprised when she stopped mid-fall, she blinked rapidly and looked up as she felt a strong grip around her waist. An eerily pale face looked down at her and spoke, "Granger, whatever are you doing here?"

Regaining her control over her legs, she stood up straight as he stepped back. Subconsciously, she noted how cold the wind seemed suddenly when he removed his hold from her. He seemed contrastingly pale in the dark shadows, his hair plastered to his forehead. His shirt clung to his torso like his skin and he wiped some mud off his dripping trousers.

"Where have you been?" she asked him back.

He turned away from her and sat back on his rock. "Around."

"What do you mean 'around'? Why weren't you in the castle with everyone else?" she questioned, stepping around to face him.

"No reason. But why are you out in this weather?" he replied stonily.

Looking down at him, Hermione spoke rapidly, "Please tell me you aren't here sulking..._Malfoy_. It's a bloody game! It's okay, you lost, we won. But you do realise that we were practically struggling to find the Snitch, do you? You led your team with your best, and they did darn well too. Now, what's the problem with the loss?"

Hissing, he slid up and towered over her, seeming even taller in his rage. "The _problem_, Granger, is that once again, I failed. Myself. Those who believed in my ability. Those who encouraged me to go the extra mile. Those who...who matter to me." He darted his eyes away from her and stopped.

Hermione was a bit startled by his piercing silver eyes, shining as if being illuminated from within. She jumped and barely regained her balance as he glared at her, and just as suddenly he shrunk away. "Malfoy, y-you surely don't mean Quidditch, do you?" she mumbled and despite the howling wind and creaking branches overhead, he heard her perfectly.

"I don't want to reply to that." Came the stoic reply.

"Malfoy..." she reached out for his hand and he balled his fist up in her palm.

"Talk it out. You'll feel better." She coaxed him and he sighed.

"It's not just the game, Granger. It's just...my entire life, I'd been wanting to excel at something. Become someone. Become _worthy_. This loss just reminded me of the times when bit by bit, I started doubting my own existence. Voldemort held us practically hostage at our own house, and we were helpless. I couldn't speak up, even if I wanted to. I wanted to excel at studies; you beat me to it. I wanted to be at the top in Quidditch; every bloody match Potter walked away with the glory. I wanted to be true to my morality; Dumbledore's death broke me. I wanted to do something to make people remember me by. For something good. I'm not hurting because we lost in a game of Quidditch; _I_ lost in the game of Life. It's been hard, Granger. And I don't expect the hardcore to understand." He spoke slowly and finished with a grunt.

Slowly, Hermione looked down at his hand and one by one, unrolled his curled fingers. Lacing her fingers through his, she whispered, "The hardcore do understand. You did something to make people remember you by. You _changed_, Mal-Draco. And honestly, that's greater a win than the House Cup or an O in an assignment."

He scoffed, suppressing an uncanny shudder through his body from his hand and trying to quell a swell in his heart as her lips mouthed his name, asked her, "Whatever you say. And why are _you_ out? Are you having an epiphany of sorts too or do you just like getting soaked to the bone?"

She shrugged and tilted her head to the side and answered simply, "I came back for you."

Draco tried to stop it, but couldn't help breaking into an overwhelmed smile at her response. He stood in front of her, and he knew, her wavy hair now wet and stringy, mud sticking to her boots, her coat streaked with leaves and a twig sticking out of her hair; Hermione Granger had never been more beautiful.

She brushed his hair off his forehead and gently removed her hand from his grip, "Let's go, Malfoy. People are waiting for you."

Nodding, Draco followed the girl as she led him back to the castle, a surge of affection in his heart for her. Their walk back was uneventful, though they did bump into Minerva McGonagall who was patrolling the corridors.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy! What are you two doing out at this hour...were you _out in the rain_?" questioned the lady.

"Well, we, uh-I was simply showing Malfoy the benefits of a double-folding Muggle umbrella over a single fold one!" blurted Hermione and brandished her umbrella in the air, causing Draco to look at her with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

"Very...well. Off to your dorms, the two of you." replied the Professor wryly and the two dashed away.

"Good save, Granger." grinned Draco and Hermione beamed at him as they stood in front of the Fat Lady, Draco having insisted on dropping her off.

"So.." she began awkwardly.

"Thanks Grang-Hermione, for coming back. I appreciate it. I really do." Draco spoke rapidly.

Smiling shyly, Hermione replied, "Alway, Malfoy. Anytime."

A thudding of footsteps broke his reply and Blaise and Harry skidded to a stop near the pair.

_WHAM._

Blaise punched Draco's arm and then hugged him, "What the hell, brother? You had us all worried."

Harry simply smiled at the boy and Blaise turned to Hermione, "Thanks Hermione. I knew you'd find him."

Waving to the Gryffindors, Blaise walkde toward the stairs but stopped when Draco hadn't moved and was gazing absently at the girl.

"Drake, come on, let's go." He called out and Draco broke out of his reverie. Leaning in, he squeezed Hermione's hand and whispered into her ear, "Thank you." Nodding to Harry who waved at him, he sprinted toward Blaise and the two boys descended out of sight.

Harry just smiled at the girl and whispered the password to the Fat Lady and wordlessly, Hermione followed him in, a gentle tingling in her hand.

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

_Written for the Sacred Stone Competition._

_**Prompt**: Copper_

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed and drummed his quill against the parchment, gazing into the distance. It was a lazy Sunday evening and he was reclining in his favourite spot in the library, a cosy little table where he would sit with Hermione every so often. It was his favourite kind of time in the library-a gentle whispering in the air, the rhythmic stamping of books by Madam Pince, the fresh but beautifully musty smell of books in the air and a comfortable partnership with Hermione.

Where was she anyway?

He scowled as he looked down at his parchment once more where he was drawing a portrait of the girl. He had a secret love for art, and had not revealed this to anyone save his parents till now. He'd start sketching randomly in an extremely yawn-inducing lecture and by the time the bell would ring, he'd quietly tear the page and pin it in his book of sketches. Phoenixes, dragons, sceneries-everything would flow so easily out of his quill as he'd scratch it on the paper. His personal ambition was to master human sketches, for it was the kind that Draco found most challenging and exciting to do.

There were so many ways that one could draw a face. And naturally, his first muse had been Hermione. He found her to be a Pandora's box of emotions. A slight arch of the eyebrow coupled with a tilt of her head would signify her scepticism, an emotion he'd been subject to whenever he'd brag about his Seeker abilities in front of her. A curl of her lips as she cast her eyes downward would mean her amusement at someone's antics without wanting to hurt the person as she laughed at them. He smiled absently as he recalled how she'd roll her eyes and click her tongue at his jokes, her sparkling luminous eyes betraying the laughter she bottled up inside her...

Her eyes.

They were the most difficult to draw but he had somehow constructed the rest of her face through his numerous _inadvertent_ glances, thank you very much, and she now gazed up at him from the paper, her rosy mouth frozen in a laugh as some strands of her wavy brown hair framed her fair, soft featured face, the rest of them settling around her shoulders in shades of brown and sienna. It gave him an inexplicable thrill to have been able to capture her just for himself, a personal memento. But his eyes focussed yet again on her uncoloured eyes and he grumbled as he swivelled his head round to see if she had come yet.

He hadn't been able to pinpoint the exact colour of her eyes and didn't dare put colour to paper till he was sure of it. He distinctly remembered the surprisingly minute black flecks in them when he'd pulled her aside, stopping her from stepping on a shifting staircase. He had released her after a while only when it registered in his mind how snug she'd felt in his arms, her eyes wide in alarm.

There was also a slight orangeish tint in them. Red, maybe. He was never sure about it. The sun would hit her eyes and bring out the innumerable depths in them, swirling colours of chocolate, an earthy brown, even the occasional orange. He had to decide some time.

Brown? Definitely.

Black? Some specks of it.

Orange? A slight stroke of the brush.

Red? Maybe if he painted a sunbeam onto her face.

Grimacing as he realised he'd gotten nowhere with her eyes yet again, he rolled up the paper and tucked it in his pocket. Stuffing his belongings into his bag, he stood up and started walking back to his dormitory. As he turned at a bookshelf, he crashed into somebody and gripped their elbows, falling against the bookshelf as he tried to steady them both.

"Ooh!" came a squeak.

"Ow! Watch where you're going-Granger?" he broke off as she tossed her hair out of her face and opened her eyes to smile sheepishly at him.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry I can't sit with you today. I ran down just to tell you this because Ginny, Lavender and I are going to spend the evening having a girls' night out-or in, it doesn't matter really. I hope you didn't wait long enough, did you?" she spoke in a rush and he broke into a smile.

"It's okay, Granger. I was just leaving anyway," he replied and as she smiled relievedly at him, he realised with a start he was still holding her. Dropping his hands from her elbows, he stepped back and she looked down suddenly, then back at him. As she shrugged and waved goodbye to him, he leaned against the bookshelf, closing his eyes in exasperation.

He had spotted yet another colour in her eyes.

Copper.

"Amazing," he shook his head resignedly and hoisting his bag on his shoulder, strode to his room, thinking how he'd create copper.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.

A/N: Due to a serious, unavoidable issue at home, my next update will be verry slow. Please bear with me, and I can vouch it will be worth it.

Peace.


	5. Flashback to Inner Peace

**Disclaimer**: Not even gonna try.

* * *

**Also written for the QLFC.**

**Prompts**: history, chasing, "So...what exactly _is_ that?", _Reducio_

**Theme_:_**Spirituality(inner peace).

* * *

Hermione Granger's day had started with a bang. Quite literally.

She was sleeping very peacefully in her four-poster bed, curled up under the blankets when there was a persistent knocking on her door.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Hermione, not opening her eyes.

The rapping on the wood continued, and growling, Hermione flopped onto her stomach and buried her head under the pillow, trying to block out the noise. She had barely settled back into the arms of sleep when a loud _bam_ made her jump with surprise.

Wide awake, she stared as Ginny Weasley slammed the door open and scurried to her bed, the springs groaning in protest to her bouncing on it.

"Ginny, is everything okay?" asked Hermione worriedly, all sleep vanished from her as she looked at the girl breathing heavily, her hair tied hastily into a ponytail.

"Yes-_no_, actually, everything is not okay! Why is it that I get to know through Parvati that she heard Blaise Zabini demanding from the Fat Lady where you were, and that Draco Malfoy was missing, and after about an hour, you enter our Common Room and sneak off to bed, wet to your bones?!" hissed Ginny hurriedly, her eyes glinting in the early rays of the sun peering in through the window.

Hermione groaned and mumbled, "_That's_ what you woke me up at...six am for?"

"Well, I would have come sooner, but bloody Parvati was throwing up after last night's Butterbeer, and everyone else was still asleep, so I had to help her with her throwing up," grumbled Ginny, snapping her fingers suddenly and retorting, "But that is not the point!"

"Ginny, I assure you, Malfoy was just acting up," Hermione replied dryly.

"Well, if that is the case, then why did Zabini come to you to know where Malfoy was? And where was he?" pat came Ginny's reply.

Blinking dazedly at the volley of questions, Hermione slowly responded, "Well, he came to me because they couldn't find him anywhere and he said he'd seen us in each other's company, thus presuming that I'd know where he was. And Malfoy was...in the grounds," hesitating, not wanting to reveal his spot to Ginny.

Her reply earned a pompous snort from the redhead who scoffed, "Yeah, it's not just Zabini; everyone sees you two around each other all the time."

"That is so not – we don't – he jumps in – " protested Hermione hotly, and was broken off by a genuine wide grin from Ginny.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

Ginny smiled and said, "Look, I'm not judging. You seem more relaxed these days, and I don't know what it is between you and Prince Platinum, but I'm glad you're happy."

"There's _nothing_ between Malfoy and I! We're just friends, that's it!" Hermione furrowed her brow and responded.

"So...what exactly _is_ that? Anyway, whatever you say. Though, I do want to know some time soon, how _did_ the two of you get talking? I mean, you weren't exactly penpals before the War...and well, ever since the beginning of the year, you've grown far ahead of the nod across the hallway – oh shoot!" Ginny mused and was broken off by the bell.

"I've got to get ready before everyone stirs awake now and starts chucking their stomach down the drain!" she cackled as Hermione grimaced at the image.

Patting Hermione's cheek, the Weasley swung out of the bed and whistling to herself, walked out of the room.

The matter soon dismissed itself from Ginny's mind as the day progressed, but Hermione kept mulling over her parting words. _How did we become friends_, she wondered silently to herself as she went about her activities for the day...

=o0o=

It was about a month after the War had ended. All burials were done, all deaths were mourned and life was slowly beginning to move on. It was on a rainy June afternoon that an owl flew into the Burrow, now fully reconstructed and furnished, and dropped off four letters on the table. Harry and Hermione had Apparated from Grimmauld Place, and Ginny and Ron rushed down from the stairs to rip open the envelopes emblazoned with the Hogawarts crest, and Hermione read out in a loud excited voice:

_Keeping in mind the recent War, and the disruption of studies at Hogwarts, this is to inform Miss Hermione Granger that Hogwarts shall be calling all those students who were in their seventh year for an honorary eighth year. Further intimation about beginning of classes shall be sent after restoration of Hogwarts to its former glory. _

_With best wishes,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh, this is positively amazing!" she shouted, and Ginny grinned from ear to ear as she scanned her letter.

"What's more, we're all in the same dorms! Only, _we'll_ be super crammed, as we're still in the seventh year, and they're going to admit new kids too," Ginny scowled but broke into an easy smile at the thought of returning to Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell, we'll have to study one more year? I cannot believe that this is happening to us..." grumbled Ron, but broke off as Molly glared at him.

Harry remained quiet and pensive, looking at the paper in his hand. His mouth was set in a hard line and his brow was furrowed as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Hermione noticed it, and stopped waving her letter about excitedly.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked quietly, and everyone fell silent. Harry raised his eyes to look at all the concerned faces and shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's just...I feel we should help. With Hogwarts, you know. Restoring it," he spoke in a strained tone, swallowing a lump in his throat. Ginny walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders understandingly.

"I agree," spoke George suddenly, and everyone turned to look at him. Ever since Fred's demise, he had not spoken much, but the boy now walked to the centre of the room and spoke in a gruff voice, "It's the best way we can honour the d-dead. I'm going to help. Is anyone coming with me?"

He looked at Hermione and her shoulders sagged a little as she let out a sigh and rushed to hug the boy. Ron strode over and enveloped the two in his arms. Ginny and Harry walked to the three and the children stood there awhile, overwhelmed and determined.

It was this group that Apparated to Hogwarts and found Neville Transfiguring the rubble to daisies and lilies. They stood there for some time quietly, watching the boy swirl his wand and transform broken pieces of the building to freshly bloomed flowers. He stopped in his movement and suddenly whipped around, alarm in his eyes as he rose his wand defensively. The trapped look in his eyes vanished as he saw his friends and he broke into a small smile.

"Oh, it's you guys. I thought...never can be sure..." he broke off nervously and no one protested. They'd all themselves had more than their share of fears and nightmares.

"We came here to help. What are you doing?" asked Ron and the formerly buck-toothed boy shrugged.

"I'm going to scatter these flowers in the grounds. You know, the rubble reminds me too much of the War. Plus, the flowers look really beautiful, and it'll be like lessening the pain of the dead," replied Neville and added, "You guys can split up and help Luna and Professor McGonagall too. They're there by the Owlery."

Taking their cue to leave, they walked to the Gryffindor Head, George staying behind with Neville. She whirled around when she heard footsteps and smiled, "Ah, children. I presume you must have gotten my letters?"

Nodding, Harry replied, "Yes Professor. We're here to help with the restoration."

"Very well then. Let's get started. Harry and Mister Weasley, please go to the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick could use hands to help him. Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood is near the Astronomy Tower. I suggest you help her out. Miss Granger...I hope you can do the task?" instructed Minerva and peered through her spectacles at Hermione.

Hermione nodded vehemently and replied, "Of course, Professor. Just tell me the task."

"It's not easy for you, mind you. I would like you to go down to the Quidditch grounds and help the person assigned the same. But, please keep your calm...it's a personal request," frowned Minerva and nodding encouragingly, went back to repairing the infrastructure of the ancient building.

The group split up and Hermione trudged down to the grounds, muttering furiously to herself, "It's not easy, it's not easy. Why, we defeated Volde-bloody-mort together! I really hoped she'd think me to be up to the task. If it's easy and everyone else gets the difficult ones, I am so swapping with them. . . " Just then, she sighted a figure crouching near the base of the high hoops, their back toward her.

"Hey," she called out, but to no response. "Hey!" she shouted out, to no effect yet again. "Oh, what the actual hell-" she stopped short when the person rose and a very familiar platinum head turned to her. _Draco Malfoy. Oh no no_, she thought to herself. _No wonder Professor wanted me to handle him. The rest of them would have hexed him halfway by now_, she thought grumpily, her fingers curling toward her wand in preparation of any attack from the former Death Eater.

"Granger?" he squinted in the sunlight, raising a hand to block the rays from his eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy, it's me," she replied and trudged up to him. Before she could say anything, he raised a finger to his lips and gestured to the ground. Warily, she followed his gaze and peered at an egg. "Um, okay? It's an egg. Are you hungry?" she asked, puzzled.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes majestically and whispered, "Shh, it's a Krancklehurt egg. They need complete silence while hatching, or else the chick is born deaf. Don't you remember?" he furrowed his brow, glancing at her.

She huffed and began hotly, "Yes, I do. We studied it in Care of Magical Creatures. I passed my NEWTs too, you know, and I got-" Draco waved his hand at her and hissed, "Would you keep quiet!"

Hermione scowled and glared at him. Just then, the shell shook rapidly and it broke off, a tiny bird about the size of her palm poking its head through the thin membrane. The boy bent and scooped it up in his hand, running his finger along the tiny furry head of the chick and Hermione stared at the sight, dumbfounded. _Since when did Draco Malfoy become Mister Caring_, she wondered to herself. She watched as the bird chirruped and flapped it wings in his cupped hands. Then, it hopped one foot after the other, and he gently set it on the grass, crouching as he followed its tiny steps with his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she blurted out, causing him to stir and remember the girl beside him.

Furrowing his brow, he replied, "How do you mean? Its wings are too weak to let it into the sky anytime soon-"

"Oh, stop it. I mean, what are you doing _here_? At Hogwarts," Hermione cut him off rapidly, frustration writ on her face.

Draco fell silent and pursed his lips in a thin line. It was the better part of five minutes that had passed when Hermione grunted, "I asked you something-"

She blinked in a start when he spoke, "Is it too late?"

"Too late for what?" she asked, frowning.

"Too late to...try. Try to be...normal. Look, Granger, I understand the stares. The comments that you people pass at me. How I'm an enemy to you all. I know this counts for nothing to you, but I do not adhere to the principles of Voldemort anymore," the boy flinched slightly even as he said the name and continued, "Look, can _you_ do me a favour?"

Hermione frowned a bit, and after a few moments, nodded in reply, "Only if it's sensible, logical, legal, socially permissible and-"

"God, Granger, I'm not asking you to give me a pound of your flesh! Would you relax? Never mind..." Draco stared at her, and shook his head. Hermione could've sworn she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey, just say it," she protested, her pride bruising more and more by the moment.

"Isn't there some way you can get them to stop?" he spoke hastily, his eyes pinned to the ground. He jerked his head toward a couple of people, probably students, who were rootling about in the debris, their eyes straying to the Slytherin every so often as they scowled at him and threw him dirty glares.

Hermione darted her eyes between the two parties. The intense white hatred spewing out of their eyes, Malfoy's shoulders hunched defensively, the furious whispers, Malfoy's gaze unwavering from his shoes. _This isn't right_, she thought rationally, her empathetic side taking over her irritation at having been paired with Malfoy. _No one, not even him, deserves this level of prejudice. It's almost like people still calling _me_ a Mudblood. He's trying. Surely _that_ counts for something, right? _

"Alright. Let's clear out the stands, shall we?" she proposed softly, turning away from him as she raised her wand in the air, mumbling, "_Reducio_" as she shrunk the broken chairs and wooden planks strewn about in the ground.

Draco hissed, "_Clear the stands_?" as he frowned in surprise.

Hermione rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "If we stick together, they won't be so judgmental of you. Sorry if that hurts your feelings, but that's how things are. I'm trying to help _you._ So, are _you_ going to help _me_ or not?"

He looked at her for a moment, an incomprehensible look in his eyes as she raised her eyebrows at him, a small playing on her lips challengingly. Shaking his head in defeat, he quirked his lips upward and began following her movements...

=o0o=

"Granger...?" Her flashback was broken when Draco shook her by the shoulders. Gasping as she slit her finger, she dropped the blade she was chopping ginger with, a clatter sounding in the dungeons. The sting brought her to reality, where they were in Potions, and she was partnered with Draco Malfoy as per the arrangements. Snape was floating at the table, swivelling his misty head in their direction at the sound.

"Miss Granger, is everything okay?" he asked, gliding smoothly to their table. Draco gulped guiltily at the blood dripping onto the table, his brow furrowed with worry.

"It's just a cut, Professor. I'll be alright," she replied immediately, wincing as Draco pulled her hand for closer inspection.

He growled, "It's my fault; I shook her, Professor. It's quite deep too. I'll take her to the Hospital Wing," he shook his head disgustedly at himself and turned, pulling the girl with him, not bothering to listen to the man's reply.

"Malfoy...Malfoy!" Hermione protested as he grasped her wrist, her feet skittering against the ground as she chased him, trying to match his long strides. He stopped suddenly, and she smashed into his shoulder.

"_What?_" he muttered, glaring at his shoes.

"Will you _relax_? I can go by my own, and it's not your fault! I was daydreaming anyway. Now, it's just some blood. Go back, finish our potion, and it better be the best," she glared at him with her last words, and grinning, strode off.

Sure, the cut hurt. It stung.

But she knew that she didn't care. She didn't bother about the murmurs about her hanging out with the ex-Death Eater. She didn't fret about the looks she got when she smiled at him from across the Great Hall. She didn't care about their tense history, no, not at all.

She'd found inner peace, and nothing could penetrate her bubble at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, lovelies! *dodges well-justified tomatoes* What can I say? College admissions, exams, family, health...things got crazy.  
Anyway, here you go. Hope you all like this. Next update shall be posted in a couple of days, or a week, max. I need suggestions for newer chapters, so please check out the poll on my profile! It will help me greatly.

Thoughts and reviews are really, really welcome. Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows so far!

Love,

Ana


End file.
